Legolas's Heart: Jewel of Lothlórien
by Rayen 'Tora' King
Summary: The company has come to Lothlórien.they meet Arieal,the daughter of Galadriel,who was investigating the trees warnings of intruders.When Legolas sees this elven-maid,and she sees him,will love bloom? LegolasXOC


**Hello! I am here with a different theme for once. This my first Lord of the Rings Fic, so have mercy. The story is set Lothlórien, when the company comes there. A love interest arises for Legolas, and then comes the time for the company to move on...**

**Will Legolas stay, or will he leave Arieal?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is in anyway related to the books or the movies of Lord of the Rings.**

**Please enjoy....**

**Jewel Of Lothlórien**

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

I walked to the edge of the forest. I sensed someone was coming to Lothlórien. But who?

My elven eyes scanned the many miles away the forest. Then I saw them. Eight figures.

I melted into the foliage as I saw an elf staring at me. He was obviously of the Woodland Realm, Mirkwood I think.

They neared my hiding place, and the elf began scanning the trees for me. Then one of the humans called to him.

"Legolas, come. We must tend to the hobbits."

The elf looked once more towards me, then walked to his companion. I surveyed the group. A dwarf, four halflings, two men, one elf. I decided to make my presence known.

I stepped out of the trees, my footsteps silent, my breathing soft. None turned, not even when I drew my bow.

"Who are you?" I asked, my arrow aimed at the man who had called the elf over.

The elf spun and drew his own bow. My aim went to him. The human turned more slowly and looked at me. The dwarf raised his axe, the second man drawing a sword, and the hobbits each drawing a short sword.

"Who are you?" the dwarf retorted.

"I asked for your names first, **_dwarf_**. And being that you are the intruders, you should be the ones speaking your names," I answered, my arrow still trained on the elf, while my eyes glared at the dwarf.

"I am Aragon, son of Arathorn. This is Boromir, son of Denethor, Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas, son of Thranduil, and hobbits Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins-"

I lowered my weapon. "Frodo Baggins? The Bearer of the Ring?"

The elf, Legolas, kept his trained on me. "And you. What is **your** name?"

I held my arrow taut. "I am Arieal, daughter of Galadriel, Lady of Lothlórien. Come. It is not safe here in the open." I turned and walked into the forest. My hearing told me that they followed, so I kept walking until I came to the stream of Nimrodel. I leapt nimbly across, and watched as they each crossed through the water. I sat on the grass. "For now, you shall stay here. I will go ahead and find Haldir, one of our high guards."

"What is the name of this stream, My lady?" the red haired halfling, Samwise, asked.

I smiled. "It is Nimrodel. Named for the maiden Nimrodel, whose lover, Amroth waited for her on a ship in the Grey Havens."

A voice rose up after I spoke, singing the song of Nimrodel. I turned to see the elf, Legolas singing it.

_An Elven-maid there was of old,_

_A shining star by day:_

_Her mantle was hemmed with gold,_

_her shoes of silver-grey._

_A star was bound upon her brows,_

_a light was on her hair_

_as the sun upon the golden boughs_

_In Lorien the fair._

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_

_and fair she was and free;_

_And in the wind she went as light_

_as leaf of linden-tree._

_Beside the falls of Nimrodel,_

_By the water Clear and cool,_

_her voice as falling silver fell_

_into the shining pool._

_Where now she wanders none can tell,_

_In sunlight or in shade;_

_For Lost of yore was Nimrodel_

_and in the mountains strayed._

I joined his voice, and he went quiet for a moment.

_The elven-ship in haven grey_

_Beneath the mountain-lee_

_Awaited her for many a day_

_beside the roaring sea._

_A wind by night northern lands_

_arose, and loud it cried,_

_And drove the ship from elven-strands_

_Across the streaming tide._

_When dawn came dim the land was lost,_

_the mountains sinking grey_

_beyond the heaving waves that tossed_

_their plumes of blinding spray._

_Amroth beheld the fading shore_

_Now low beyond the sell,_

_And cursed the faithless ship that bore_

_Him far from Nimrodel._

_Of old he was an Elven-King,_

_A lord of tree and glen,_

_When golden were the boughs in spring,_

_In fair Lothlórien._

Legolas rejoined, and the song began to intertwine into the night air.

_From helm to sea they saw him leap,_

_as arrow from the string,_

_And Dive into the water deep,_

_as mew upon the wing._

_The wind was in his flowing hair, _

_the foam about him shone;_

_Afar they saw him strong and fair_

_Go riding like a swan._

_But from the West has come no word,_

_And on the Hither Shore_

_No tidings Elven-folk have heard_

_Of Amroth evermore._

I smiled as he faltered. I understood; few could remember the full story of Nimrodel and Amroth.

"I cannot sing anymore," he said. "That is but a part, for I have forgotten much. It is long and sad, for it tells how sorrow came upon Lothlórien."

"Lórien of the Blossom, when the Dwarves awakened evil in the mountains," I sighed, standing. "I must locate Haldir. I shall return soon." I stood and left, leaving the company of the Ring to their discussions.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Two days had passed, and Haldir had brought the company to Caras Galadhon, and they had met with my mother and father. I was skeptical to the fact that my mother had allowed the One Ring to be allowed into Lórien, but I did not interfere. My mother and father would do as they wished.

The company was staying in a Pavilion. I visited often, mostly speaking with Aragon, and perhaps the hobbits, but I avoided Legolas. Mostly because I was nervous around him. His blue eyes seemed to try to discover my secrets, and I was afraid of him finding a weakness.

One night, I ran into him on my way out of the pavilion.

"Oh, forgive me, Milord," I whispered, bowing my head before he could say anything and leaving.

"Milady, please, stay," he whispered, gently catching my arm.

I turned, my heart beginning to pound as his finger caught my chin and lifted my face. "Yes, Lord Legolas?" I replied softly.

"Might you join me on a walk, Lady Arieal?" he asked, his eyes gentle.

I bowed my head. "Of course, Milord."

His arm hooked around mine, and I was led away from the pavilion towards the forests around Galadhon. We were at least two miles from the city, when he paused.

"Lady Arieal, I am curious. I see you here now in a dress of the finest cloth, looking as the elven-princess that you are, yet when we met, you were in a tunic and breeches of leather... Why?" he asked, and I found myself caught in his curious eyes.

"I only venture into the outer woods of my realm when I sense someone approaching. I was born in these woods. I know the way of the trees, and the voices of the elanor, so they warn me of impending intruders," I replied, pulling away and walking to the shade of a Mellyrn tree. "And now I can feel that the trees are sad... and angry." I placed my hand on the trunk.

"Why? Why are they sad and angry?" he asked, standing beside me.

"Mother allowed an axe bearing **_Dwarf_**," I spat the word, my voice dripping in poison. "Into the woods, is why they are angry. They are sad, for they sense the One Ring. They recall the first time... when the Ring was forged. They can't forget what happened to many their kindred."

Legolas was quiet as I spoke, and when I turned my green eyes to him I saw he was looking at me. I then realized how different we were to each other. We were opposites. His hair was silver blonde, mine was ebony brown. His eyes were blue as water, mine as green as a leaf. But then again... opposites do attract.

We were staring at each other for sometime, and I'm sure he was thinking what I was. That is when our lips met.

It started out as a shy, soft kiss, then slowly grew into a more passionate kiss. I now knew what Arwen was saying about how kissing someone you were attracted to made you feel wild and free. Like when she kissed Aragon.

When we pulled away, I stared up at Legolas with my eyes softened. He was slightly taller than me, but not by much. He stared down with gentle eyes, and without another word we kissed again.

Perhaps I was being insane. Perhaps I was being sane. But I do know that I was know in love with the Prince of Mirkwood. And I was so sure he was in love with me, the Princess of Lothlórien.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

The days went by quickly, but the evenings thankfully went slowly. Every night Legolas and I met outside the pavilion, and we walked to the clearing. There we spoke, learning more about each other each night. By the time it came for the company to leave, we were entirely taken by each other.

And I was grieving. My heart was with Legolas, and he was leaving me.

We stood away from the company, and I felt myself become saddened by the look of hopelessness on my lover's face.

"Arieal... it is time for my companions and I to depart..." he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I know..."

"I do not wish to leave you, but I swore to go with Frodo to Mordor..." he sighed, his voice saddened by the soon to be farewell. "I cannot go back on my oath."

"I know my love..." I whispered, my face lowering into his chest. A tear slid done my face. "But I will await your return, or if fate allows, our next meeting."

"Come!" said Haldir from the boats. "All is now ready for you. Enter the boats! But take care at first!"

"Heed the words!" said the other elves in the area. "These boats are light-built, and they are crafty and unlike the boats of other folk. They will not sink, lade them as you will, but they are wayward if mishandled. It would be wise if you accustomed yourselves to stepping in and out, here where these is a landing-place before you set off downstream."

I bowed my head. "It is time..."

"Arieal... I bid thee farewell for the moment. I refuse to think we will never meet again. I will await our next meeting," Legolas whispered, taking my hand and kissing it.

He went into the boats, and I went to my parents' boat. I did not wish to sit there and watch him depart, but I could not refuse my duties as Daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, Lord and Lady of Lothlórien.

We drew to the boats, and Mother began singing.

_I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew:_

_Of wind I san, a wind there came and in the branches blew._

_Beyond the sung, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea,_

_And by the Strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden tree._

_Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Eldamar it shone,_

_In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion._

_There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years,_

_While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears._

_O Lórien! The winter comes, the bare and leafless Day;_

_The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away._

_O Lórien! Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore_

_And in fading crown have twined the golden elanor._

_But if of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me,_

_What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a sea?_

My heart froze with her song. Were we to leave for the Grey Havens soon? Was I never to meet my sweet Legolas again?

Aragon brought his boat abreast to the boat we were on, and Legolas after him, Legolas saw me in the stern, my eyes facing ahead, yet looking at him from the corner of my eye. He smile lightly, and I smiled back.

Mother spoke. "We have come to bid our last farewell, and to speed you with blessings from our land."

A few more moments for me and Legolas, I thought, smiling more as I realized I could possibly give him my gift.

We stopped on Egladil, and there we sat on the grass for the parting feast.

After we had drank and eaten, Father gave directions for each way the company may go. I was sitting with Legolas, my body as close as possible to him, and his to me. His dwarf friend, Gimli, eyed us with a smirk.

Mother passed around the drink of farewell, and then gave everyone a gift. Aragon received a sheath for Anduril, and a brooch of Arwen's, my cousin. Samwise received seeds for his homeland. Gimli asked for a lock of her hair, while she gave Frodo light of Earendil's Star, and sheaths for Pippin and Merry's swords.

The company went to their boats, and I walked to Legolas.

"Legolas," I whispered.

He turned. "Yes, Arieal?"

"Here. Take this," I handed him my necklace of gold and silver, with a jewel that was made from the light of Earendil. "It will bring you good fortune."

"Arieal, I cannot accept this."

"Keep it," I closed his fingers over it. I kissed him once more, then turned back to the swan-ship and boarded while he looked after me. Once we were all on the water, I stood in the bow, and as he turned to look back at me, I sang in Elvish.

_Ai! laurie lantar lassi surinen_

_yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron!_

_Yeni ve linte yuldar avanier_

_mi oromardi lisse-miruvoreva_

_Anduen pella, Vardo telumar_

_nu luini yassen tintilar i elelni_

_omaryo airetari-lirien._

_Si man i yulma nin enqantuva?_

_An si Tintalle Varda Oiolosseo_

_ve fanyar maryat Elentari ortane,_

_ar ilye tier undullave lumbule;_

_ar sindanoriello caita mornie_

_i falmalinnar imbe met, ar hisie_

_Si vanwa na Romello vanwa, Valimar!_

_Namarie! Nai hiruvalye Valimar._

_Nai elye hiruva. Namarie!_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

I turned once they disappeared, and found that my face was wet. I fell to my knees sobbing, fearing my love would never appear before me again.

Namarie, Legolas... Namarie... my heart whispered as my mother and father came to my side.

"Hush, child," Mother whispered, her hand on my cheek. "You shall see him again sooner than one may think."

I nodded to her, then calmed my tears. I stood and turned to the river ahead, thinking, Soon we shall be together again...

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**So here is my first Lord of the Rings Fanfic. It'll probably be a series of One-Shots that involve the major scenes in Two Towers and Return of the King. I might do the scene where the fellowship falls about, but I need votes! I really want your support for these!**

**And the translation for the song Arieal sang in Elvish is on page 368 in The Fellowship of the Ring for those of you who have the book or at least easy access to a copy.**


End file.
